Lost in a Sea of Harmony
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: A series of drabbles/shorts centered around the Harry/Hermione ship.
1. Study

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to ever owning Harry Potter. I write for fun, not profit.

Title: Lost in a Sea of Harmony  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: A series of drabbles/shorts centered around the Harry/Hermione ship.  
Prompt: Study (42)

* * *

**_Study_**

Despite what Hermione said, Harry Potter studied, but instead of studying books like she wanted him to, he studied her. Her favorite color was blue, and even though she quoted _Hogwarts: A History _more often than he could count, her favorite book was actually a Muggle Novel, _Pride & Prejudice_. Her eyes were brown, like coffee, which was her drink of choice in the morning, especially after she stayed up all night studying or sewing hats for the House Elves.

Hermione bit her nails when she was nervous, which explained why her nails were never as long as Lavender or Parvati's. Sometimes, she would bite her lower lip when she was in deep concentration or when she was torn on a decision. She would tap her feet or drum her fingers when she was impatient, which was more often than not when she was waiting for him or Ron. Hermione was always punctual, except for when she lost herself in her books in the library.

Hermione also wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, and she would scowl whenever she passed a couple brazenly kissing one another where all could see. She was a hopeless romantic at heart though, if her love of all things Austen gave any indication, and she got a certain sparkle in her eyes when she tried to explain to him and Ron the wonders of Mr. Darcy.

So when Harry decided to put his studying skills to the test, he went to the library, her favorite place, and pulled her aside and kissed her. It tasted of coffee and when they pulled away, her eyes sparkled like diamonds.

-fin-

A/N:All reviews accepted and appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Boxes

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to ever owning Harry Potter. I write for fun, not profit.

Titles: Lost in a Sea of Harmony  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: A series of drabbles/shorts centered around the Harry/Hermione ship.  
Prompt: Boxes (25)

* * *

**_Boxes_**

If it was anyone but Hermione Granger, Harry would have laughed at the prospect of a person having more boxes of books packed up than they had of other, more important household goods. However, the person in question was Hermione Granger, and knowing Hermione, the situation was perfectly reasonable. Even Ron was able to hold back a guffaw, though he complained about the number of boxes they had to move. Thank Merlin for magic, though. Even Harry shuddered to imagine how heavy those boxes full of books would have been if they hadn't lightened them. But, Harry would have moved them anyway, because the books belonged to Hermione, just like his heart.

"So, it's finished." When they had finished the lifting and moving, and long after Ron had left, he and Hermione had stood together amid their boxes, hand-in-hand, staring at the mess around them.

"Yes. Now we have to unpack." Despite the fact that it was Hermione saying this, Harry groaned. Only Hermione would think about unpacking immediately. He hated her for it. He loved her for it too.

"Do we have to, 'Mione? Can't we just stand here and enjoy being home for a bit?" Home. This was home. His and her home together. A home where there will be more books than anything else.

"Home. I like that."

He smiled, and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "Yeah, I do too. Books and all."

-fin-

A/N: Reviews accepted and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Return

Title: Lost in a Sea of Harmony  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: A series of drabbles/shorts centered around the Harry/Hermione ship.  
Prompt: Return (23)

* * *

**_Come Back to Me_**

They were sitting at the dinner table, though neither of them was eating. Harry was swirling the wine in his glass, watching the whirlpool of burgundy, while Hermione poking at the baby corn on her plate. The large grandfather clock that had once belonged to the Black family stuck seven, and chimed loudly, reminding them of the hour. He would be leaving soon — less than four hours to be exact.

"Are you sure you don't know when you'll be coming back?" Harry looked up from his wine glass at his fiance's question.

"No. Could be a few days or it could be a few months." He frowned and looked back at his plate. This was the life of an Auror — being sent on missions with hardly any idea of how long you would be gone. As of two days ago, magical disturbances were pooping in South Wales, and no one in the Ministry seemed to know what exactly was happening, and who was causing the trouble. It wasn't until the Dark Mark appeared in the sky when people really started to panic. Voldemort was long since dead, but that didn't stop his followers from creating chaos. A team of Aurors had to be sent, and since he was Harry Potter, Murchenson, the Head Auror, felt that Harry was to be sent, whether he wanted to go or.

Hermione reached across the table and took Harry's hand. His eyes fell upon the silver ring he gave her, and he felt a pang of regret. Their wedding was soon, less than a month. Twenty days if he wanted to be exact. However, Murchenson wasn't giving out any favors, even if this was deemed the 'Wedding of the Century'. Harry had to go out and fight the good fight like everyone else. He didn't get any special treatment. Harry would have wished for that anytime other than now.

"You'll be careful, won't you? Not do anything stupid?" Their eyes met, and for a brief moment she smiled. "I know how you get with your 'saving people' thing. I don't want to be a widow before I'm married."

Harry shook his head and squeezed her fingers tightly. "Nothing's going to stop me from coming back here and making you my wife, 'Mione. Nothing."

"Oh, Harry." Harry felt a surge of warmth when Hermione smiled at his words — her bright, beautiful smile. He meant what he said. He was going to come back, and by the thirteenth at that. Death Eaters — Merline, even a resurrected Voldemort— could keep Harry Potter from making Hermione Granger his bride.

-fin-

A/N:All reviews accepted and appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
